Saving Lin
by musicli
Summary: Korra saving Lin after Lin has her bending taken away.


Saving Lin

Night had fallen since everyone had left Air Temple Island earlier that day. Korra and the gang had escaped into the sewer tunnels while Tenzin and his family took to the skies on their sky bison. It was late, and as such everyone was asleep. Well, almost everyone.

Korra couldn't sleep. She was sitting alone, crying. Mako and Asami were cuddled up together on the other side of the sewer, as well as Bolin and Pabu, all fast asleep. All Korra could do right now is sit there against Naga and cry "I'm the worst avatar there has ever been" Korra whispered to herself between tears. "I'm failing Republic City. They need their avatar, but she's too busy hiding in the sewer waiting to be rescued. No one can even save us. We're doomed." Korra said as she started to sob more.

"Hello my fellow Equalists, I have important and gracious news." Amon spoke on the radio "The esteemed Ex-Chief of Police, said to be the greatest earth and metal bender since her mother, Lin Bei Fong, has now had her bending stripped away. Her brave attempt to save the airbenders has failed and only caused her own downfall. Tonight we stand up and unite! And tomorrow, we equalize all of Republic City! Let the whole world see our strength! To my benders of Republic City, there is no escape, your all mighty Avatar has left you and now your beloved Lin Bei Fong can no longer protect you."

"No, Lin…" Korra spoke "It can't be true!" Korra got up silently and made her way back to the tunnel entrance where they had first come in. That's when the idea hit her. "I won't fail you, Lin!" Taking a deep breath, Korra leaped into the cold water. Once under the water, she bended it to create a large air bubble around her head while she swam, heading straight back to Air Temple Island.

It took her a good half hour to reach the island. When she got to shore, she bent the water off her clothes as to keep herself dry and hopefully make less noise if anyone was still here. She quietly walked up the main path to the temple. So far there had been no signs of anyone still there. That is until she reached the clearing right before the temple.

"Lin!" Korra cried out, rushing over to the older woman. She was unconscious. Tears welled in Korra's eyes and fell as she held Lin. Blood was seeping out of Lin's uniform and the corner of Lin's mouth. It was painfully obvious something terrible had happened to her. "Please Lin, oh spirits! Just hold on a little longer! Please!"

Korra lifted up Lin in her arms and ran to a hidden area in some trees. She wanted to take Lin back with to where the others were, but without Naga, there'd be no way she'd be able to carry Lin and swim in time. So instead she carried Lin and laid her on a bed Korra quickly made out of earth. Quickly bending a bowl, she filled it with the water from the ocean.

'At least she's still breathing,' Korra thought. Korra looked over the older woman. She'd have to heal Lin through her armor, she hadn't learned how to metal bend yet. She didn't care though, she needed to save the person she loved.

She began healing Lin as the water glowed around Lin. She could see that Lin had a few bruises on her arms and her leg had been broken but inside was worse with broken ribs and some internal bleeding.

Moments later Lin coughed up a little more blood and her eyes flung open while she breathed deeply.

"Lin!" Korra cried as she drew Lin into a tight hug as new tears flowed from her eyes "Oh thank the spirits you're ok. How do you feel? Any pain?"

"I'm fine," Lin answered. "What I want to know is why you're here. You are supposed to be hiding until the United Forces show up to help fight Amon! For all you know, Amon could have been hiding here and waiting for your return!"

Korra looked down. "I knew that there was that possibility" Korra said softly "but I couldn't leave you here" She paused, looking up and into Lin's pale green eyes "and I'm glad that I didn't because I found you laying on the ground completely out cold. You would have died if I didn't come!" Korra cried.

Lin sighed. "Go, you need to get out of here, it's not safe. I'm ok now. Please go."

"I won't" Korra stated "I know Amon took your bending away… I can't just leave you here by yourself."

"Your well-being is the most important thing, not mine," Lin told her sternly, almost glaring at the girl "Now go."

"I won't," Korra replied simply "I love you Lin, I won't leave you behind. We stay together!"

Lin attempted to sit up in the bed, she groaned and winced in pain "We can't stay here then" Lin said "I may have gotten lucky with Amon leaving me here for whatever reason, but there's no reason that he wouldn't return. In fact, he just might" Lin said as she got up off the bed.

"Lin, what are you doing up?" she asked, concerned "You're not fully healed yet."

"We have to get out of here, Korra," she told her. "There's a good chance that Amon may be coming back and if he does, we won't be able to take him on. It's still pretty dark out, so if we go now, there's a good chance we can get away."

"You're sure about this?" Korra asked "you're sure that you're up to this?"

Lin placed her hands on her hips and looked at Korra "Would I have suggested it if I wasn't?"

Korra smiled "I suppose not."

Lin rolled her eyes "Now let's get going."

"There's a straight shot into the water from here. I'll bend the water up to save time walking down. Get on my back." Korra stated.

Lin looked at her like she was crazy "What?"

"I said get on my back. We're swimming to the hideout. I'll need you to kick us forward, while I bend the water around us," Korra said as a matter of fact.

Without saying anything, Lin walked behind Korra and placed a firm grip on the girl's shoulders. Leaving no room for hesitation, Korra brought up a torrent of water and jumped in head first, her lover on her back. With Lin's powerful legs propelling them through the water, and Korra's bending making it so that they could breathe under the water, they made it to the entrance of the hideout quickly.

Once they were ashore and inside the large sewer pipe, Korra led Lin to where the group was waiting. Seeing as no one else was around, she reached over and laced her hand through Lin's own. "Don't worry, Lin," Korra said softly, giving her hand a gentle squeeze "when we find Amon, I'm going to kick his ass. I will make Amon pay for what he has done. Not just for what he's done to all the benders so far, and for going after Tenzin and his family, but especially for going after you. And I will find a way to return your bending." Korra said very serious, and briefly ran her fingers through Lin's hair, looking deep into Lin's pale green eyes.

"I know you will," Lin said softly, a gentle smile on her face as she cradled Korra's own.

"What happened exactly?" Korra asked with a painful expression, afraid of what she might hear.

Lin sighed. "When we left on Oogi, two of Amon's airships came after us. We tried to out run them, but it wasn't working. So when they tried to launch a net at us, I grabbed onto it and climbed on to one of the ships. Using my metal bending, I tore it apart," she explained. "I jumped over to the second one to do the same, but I got captured Amon's henchmen and was knocked out. When I came to, I was back on Air Temple Island. I was surrounded by Amon and his men. He demanded I tell him where the Avatar was hiding. I refused to tell him, and so he took my bending away…"

"I'm so sorry Lin" Korra said while looking down.

Lin tilted Korra's head up and placed a gentle kiss on Korra's lips "I don't regret it."

Korra began walking again and led Lin over to where she had been resting by Naga "I know it's not the same as a bed, but Naga's still pretty comfy to sleep with," Korra smiled "She won't mind."

"Thank you," Lin said softly, laying down and resting her head against the polar bear dog.

Korra soon say down beside the woman and brushed a stray hair out of her face since no one was looking "Rest well, I'm going to heal you some more" she whispered.

"There's no rush for that. Sleep, Korra, you need it" Lin instructed.

"What if I don't want to? " Korra raised an eyebrow. She trailed her hand up Lin's thigh, following the natural curves of the older woman's body, up and across her shoulder, until she was cupping Lin's cheek in her hand. She lightly stroked her thumb over her lips before leaning down and capturing them with her own. When Korra pulled away, she gave Lin's ear a light nip before suddenly turning over, a wide grin across her face. "Good night," she said in a sing-song voice.

"Oh, no you don't" Lin said before quickly pressing her lips against Korra's own, wrapping her arms tightly around her and pulling her in close. Korra wrapped her arms around Lin's neck, her fingers toying with the hair at the nape of her neck. She gently nipped the older woman's lower lip, receiving a small groan in response. Hearing Lin groan like that made Korra shiver, pulling the woman closer to her. When Korra had broken the kiss to breath, Lin trailed her lips to Korra's neck and ear, placing light kisses everywhere.

"Lin," Korra softly moaned, melting against her.

Lin trailed her lips back to Korra's, kissing them softly before pulling back.

"I love you, Lin" Korra said softly.

"I love you too, Korra." Lin said as she laid behind Korra and pulled her into her arms "Thank you."


End file.
